El Psicologo
by MuzzgozzitaThorn
Summary: Cartman realmente se muere de un mal rato que le hicieron pasar y a causa de esto tiene que asistir al psicologo
1. Capitulo 1

**El psicólogo**

**Capitulo 1: La mente.**

¨Una puta cita previa, maldita sea estoy harto en un principio no debí de haber aceptado pero yo fui el pendejo que se atrevió a intentar esto¨ pensó el chico castaño, si bien ya no era tan obeso o de huesos anchos, ahora era un chico como todos a excepción de que su racismo y gran ´sinceridad´ si así se le puede llamar, aun las tenia.

Eric Cartman era el tercero en la fila para entrar con el doctor, a él no le agrada mucho estas cosas y al entrar al consultorio se arrepintió, ¨muy bien, solo será una hora, una puta y jodida hora¨ pensaba cada vez más tenso… solo si no lo hubiera… Pero el hubiera muchos saben que no existe.

Flashback

Cartman estaba ansioso porque ya estaba por terminar su juego nuevo en un día bastante lluvioso, su madre se encontraba con algún señor que dejo entrar a la casa, ambos encerrados en su habitación, el no se metería en sus asuntos y bueno ignoraba que su madre de verdad era una golfa reconocida en todo el condado, y a pesar de todo el era tan inocente que se creía lo que ella le dijese.

-muere hijo de puta!- exclamaba bastante entrado el chico solo en su ropa interior y su gorro puestos, con lluvia y el viento fuerte se encontraba así, pues dentro de la casa todo estaba cálido y en calma.

En poco tiempo se escucho el timbre de la puerta pero, Eric no estaba para nadie en ese momento, -mami! Tocan la puerta!- gritaba el ex-gordo desde su sofá bastante entretenido.

-ah! No-no no puedo abrir aah! Ca-cariño… ah!- gemía la madre de Cartman desde su alcoba.

-pero mama!- no quería levantarse a abrir y ahora no tenía tiempo para nada ni nadie.

-abre tu… aah! Cariño!- chillo lo ultimo y aun así Cartman no descubría nada.

-maldita sea!- se levanto del sofá muy rojo de toda esa furia e ira por la interrupción –quien es!?- abrió la puerta y se mantuvo dentro del marco de la puerta, al abrirla el frio le erizo la piel subiendo por todo su cuerpo y culminando en sus extremidades.

-Cálmate, solo quiero refugio- hablaba la otra persona con la voz calmada.

-hey! no seas mierda! Que haces aquí estúpido! Lárgate!- grito con la voz más que nada encabronada, ahora si que se enojo, lo observo de pies a cabeza y se limito a maldecirlo mentalmente, ¨eso y mas merecía¨ pensó junto con cada una de ellas.

No debió dejarlo entrar, ¨hubiera… Basta del hubiera maldita sea!¨.

-Cartman? Eric Cartman?- repitió su nombre la secretaria con voz horrenda.

-aquí estúpida vieja!- se levanto frustrado del asiento donde estaba, tres malditas horas esperando gracias a su madre…

Entro bufando al consultorio y puedo observar todos esos libros, el sillón donde sabia muy bien que le dirían que se sentara, la silla del doctor donde ahora se encontraba escribiendo en su pequeña tabla con hojas, siguió su vista mas allá llegando a ver plantas plásticas y papeles sobre un escritorio ¨que estúpido¨ pensó mientras se acerco al sillón estilo cama individual.

-Eric Cartman, cierto?- dijo el hombre de avanzada de edad, con lentes traje y hasta corbata, que lo miraba fijamente.

-si…- pronuncio algo aburrido, solo había entrado hace cinco segundos y ya se quería ir de ahí.

-y bien, platícame de tu problema- observando ahora su tabla preparándose para anotar en ella.

-mi problema?- analizo la pregunta recordando nuevamente lo sucedido con aquel personaje que lo confundió a tal punto de llegar al psicólogo…

Varios minutos pasaron en los que el doctor preguntaba cosas que Cartman consideraba absurdas para solucionar su problema, como el que le preguntaran su edad, o sus cosas favoritas; suspiraba de vez en cuando o se guardaba en su propio silencio, respiraba hondo pensando y buscaba formas de salir de ahí.

-eso ha sido todo por hoy Eric- se levantaba y caminaba hasta su escritorio para ahí acomodarse, -creo que debes abrirte un poco más, la otra semana será tu primera sesión, te programo para los días lunes, miércoles y viernes…-

-Como?- interrumpió confundido

-que nos vemos la próxima semana…-

-no me refiero a lo que dijo después de eso-

-lunes, miércoles y viernes-

-maldita sea! Eso no! Como que mi primera sesión es la próxima semana?- le miro con los ojos furiosos y las manos en unos puños con las venas saltando de la ira.

-sí, solo necesitaba esta cita previa para poder entender un poco tu problema y estar más preparado para poder atenderte…- la voz del doctor se iba perdiendo entre los oídos y el cerebro de Cartman, perdió su tiempo a lo pendejo?, muy bien ahora si no vendría jamás a este tipo de cosas estúpidas.

-Cartman?- llamo el doctor para activar toda la atención de Eric hacia él.

-que putas quiere- respondió con rebeldía el castaño.

-sabia que dirías eso, tuve que preguntar qué tal era tu actitud y creo que no se equivocaron con lo que comentaron, así que tienes que venir por obligación, ya lo he hablado con tu madre y está de acuerdo- le dijo el doctor más serio que en un comienzo.

-bah!- y así de la nada salió del consultorio hecho una fiera, dando un portazo y maldiciendo camino a su casa.

-lunes- murmuro por debajo de la cama Cartman, pero no estaba para nada listo ni deseaba ir a la escuela y en fin eso no era lo que le preocupaba, lo que de verdad le preocupaba era el hecho de regresar al psicólogo por su primera sesión, eso era por lo que más quería morir ese día, todo por culpa del pobretón.

-Eric! Ya está el desayuno! Baja de una vez hijo!- gritaba desde la planta baja la madre del ex-gordo.

-ya voy mami!- respondía como todo un hijo de mamá.

Se ducho y vistió tan rápido como se le fue posible, se le hacía tarde y bueno que podía hacer, ahora que estaba un poco más delgado, se le facilitaron muchas cosas entre ellas vestirse con más rapidez y agilidad.

-ya quiero desayunar- ordeno con arrogancia.

-aquí está mi amor- obedeció su madre como siempre, y le traía a la mesa una plato gigante de hoy cakes que cualquiera se asombraría de aquello, era delgado pero no estaba a dieta.

-mami…- hablaba ahora con su voz melosa –no quiero ir al psicólogo – dijo y bastante acaramelado.

La señora Cartman lo miro fijamente para después voltear a la cocina –no puedes faltar, cariño-

-hija de puta!- se levanto de un salto –me largo!- y salió por la puerta encabronado.

-hijo no has desayunado!-le aviso desde la escalinata de la puerta.

-no me molestes!- y desapareció en el horizonte para dirigirse a la parada del autobús… a sus diecisiete años y aun seguía dependiendo de su madre.

Llego a la parada de reunión, y ahí se encontraban ya todos sus ´amigos` Stan hablaba muy divertido con el rubio de vestimenta naranja, y el judío imbécil estudiaba para el examen que se acercaba, todos ahí como siempre desde que eran un grupo y amigos…

-que hay maricas- saludo como siempre pero viendo al camino y los demás notaron este detalle, pues el nunca se callaba así de la nada, y por supuesto el que noto mas todo esto fue Kyle, porque todos los días era de discutir con ese sujeto y mantener los insultos nazis e hirientes lejos de sus instintos de asesino.

-hey culón! – llamo su atención el pelirrojo –que traes? Te cogió un burro- bien Kyle no era ni un santo y tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que se le otorgaba para insultarlo.

-no soy culón, estúpido judío- le hizo seña con su dedo medio –y a ti que te importa lo que me pasa!- le empujo con agresividad.

-Qué rayos te pasa?!- bueno en definitiva estaba más que raro, Cartman odia a muerte a Kyle pero aun no ha llegado al punto de golpearlo, y eso pasara cuando le restriegue sus bolas y sea el segundo Hitler.

-hijo de puta!- mascullo Kyle y se lanzo sobre él, el golpe que le habían proporcionado lo había tirado al suelo y ahora traía un dolor en todo su trasero al caer en el frio de la nieve lastimándose aun mas con una que otra piedra.

-basta Kyle!- Stan lo tomo de los hombros tirando fuerte de él, el pelirrojo solía ser mas fuerte siempre y cuando sufría algún maltrato o algo mas, era su punto débil o fuerte dependiendo como y en qué circunstancias este.

En la pelea de cinco minutos hubo de todo desde golpes en la cara hasta en los testículos, Stan los pudo separar algo cansado y Kenny miraba la escena entretenido, era claro uno de esos momentos en que no quería morir para y por nada.

-b…basta – jadeaba por todo el alboroto el pobre pelinegro.

-ah…ah… y k…Kenny?- pronuncio el pelirrojo mirando detrás de Stan.

-eh?- volteo a mirar atrás y no capto nada, entonces sin notarlo vieron el autobús en la parada, se habían alejado de ella en la pelea y ahora solo observaban a Kenny mientras subía en el con toda calma.

-bastardo!- gritaron los tres y solo recibieron una sonrisa juguetona del otro, entonces corrieron rápidamente para llegar a las puertas del autobús, al abordar seguían aun agitados e ignoraron a la conductora mal encarada.

-vieja estúpida- dijo Cartman con voz queda.

-cállate o nos bajaran, maldito gordo-

-chúpame las bolas Kyle.-

-mejor a callarse los dos-

Los tres caminaron y los asientos por derecho de los cuatro eran los penúltimos y antepenúltimos, y en parejas, Stan con Kyle y Cartman con Kenny, ante esto el castaño reacciono rápidamente.

-hey Stan necesito hablar contigo- ¨absurdo pero no hay de otra¨ pensó.

-aguarda, tengo que estudiar con Kyle, mejor hablamos en la escuela- dijo Stan con las miradas de Kyle y Kenny encima.

-es de suma importancia para ti, y creo que te convendría- y hacia una que otra seña discretas al pelirrojo.

-está bien- se resigno, por amar a ese chico de ojos verdes tenia que soportar unas de sus ideas está bien, siempre y cuando de verdad lo ayude a conquistarlo –Kyle? Podemos estudiar en cuanto lleguemos a la escuela, si?- le miraba algo decepcionado pero tenía que hacerlo por él.

Se sentaron distinto, Cartman con Stan y Kyle con Kenny, este ultimo bastante callado y de vez en cuando miraba extrañamente a Eric.

Y vaya que el día fue pesado para Cartman, todas sus clases aburridas, las mismas mariconadas de siempre, Craig llevándose a Tweek a escondidas al baño para tener algo de sexo oral, Token regalándole quien sabe cuántos fregados tacos a Clyde, Stan tocando a Kyle por cualquier cosa y así olvidando la estupidez que le dijo en el autobús con un muy Stan atento…

Flashback

-y bien Cartman, como me ayudaras?- hablaba el pelinegro lo más bajo posible pero audible para el castaño.

-puedes llevar al judío estúpido al cine, hice una que otra llamada y puedo dejar una sala vacía solo para ustedes dos, nadie entrara a molestarlos ni nada por el estilo, puedes hasta violarlo, ya que les dije que no entraran ni por el más mínimo grito dentro de la sala- dijo serio y asqueado por lo último.

-no creo que lleguemos hasta el punto de tener sexo, Cartman… -le miro con el entrecejo fruncido, -además- dijo haciendo pose pensativa –no tu mamá se acostó con el dueño del cine?-

-mi madre no es una puta!- chillo

-ya, ya- le dijo más calmado, tenía que portarse bien después de todo, Cartman era uno de sus amigos que tenia ventajas gracias a la puta de su madre, eso era bueno para su grupo porque por cualquier cosa llamaban a la madre de este y les conseguía de todo. Todo por conquistar a Kyle tenía que pedir ayuda al gordo… perdón ex-gordo.

Fin del Flash back

¨Maldición un condado lleno de gays¨ pensó mas abrumado que aburrido.

-hey Cartman, hablamos a la salida de los detalles de tu plan?- dijo el pelinegro.

-que plan?- los interrogo Kyle curioso.

-uno en el que tú no cuentas- lo retaba con la mirada –y no tienes que meterte porque si no mi plan de destruir a los pelirrojos, judíos y metiches se arruinara- sonrió con amargura.

-eres un estúpido- y salió del salón por el cambio de hora.

-no puedo hippie… estoy algo apurado y… - recordó la mirada del doctor.

-mmmm bueno entonces mañana- seguían ahora ellos en salir por ser los últimos del lugar.

-si, mañana si-

-hey… enserio no estás mal o enfermo?- pregunto, a pesar de ser un adolescente bastante malo o más bien siniestro.

-no es nada de importancia publica, hippie de mierda- y salió sin más apuros…

-extraño- lo vio alejarse.

La escuela acabo finalmente y Cartman había desaparecido desde el almuerzo, o bueno no lo vieron desde ese momento, no salió y cuando los tres amigos preguntaron por el recibieron solo respuestas negativas y una que otra de que se lo habían llevado los extraterrestres.

Cartman miro su camino a seguir, y a paso lento fue a la oficina del doctor Morrison, estúpido desde el día que lo conoció, llego al lugar a cinco minutos de entrar.

-Cartman?, Eric Cartman?-

El nombrado rodo los ojos maldiciendo a la secretaria, había estado ahí la semana pasada y no lo reconoció? ¨tonta abuela¨ pensó y sin más entro al consultorio tan blanco y asqueroso.

Inicio su sesión oficial el doctor pendejero… respiro hondo y solo espero a que hablara primero el otro.

-ahora Cartman, creo que ya estas más calmado, a comparación de la primera vez que hablamos cierto?- Eric solo asintió –bueno, ahora a platicar de cómo inicio tu problema, porque te sientes de esa manera, que llamas extraño?- finiquito

-yo…- comenzó más tranquilo y no tomando en cuenta su cólera –yo solo estaba, estaba bien como era antes, todo normal, las chicas, los juegos, las bromas, era tan normal…-

-aja?-

-bueno, él tuvo que cambiar todo… Maldición! – musito con real infortunio.

-pero quiero saber que hizo el otro para ponerte de esa manera?- indago el doctor.

-el hizo eso! A mí! Puede creerlo?! Yo no soy de esa clase de personas! – gruñó

-Que clase?- interrumpió el doctor Morrison.

-esa! Esa maldita clase!-

-explícate Eric-

-Puta Madre! No soy Gay! No soy un maricon!- remato

-Eric…-

-qué?-

-Tranquilízate-

-bah- refunfuño

Transcurrieron los minutos hasta llegar a la hora, la maldita hora para Cartman que más le pesaba.

Quien le quitaría lo maricon?, ¨no!.Ni siquiera lo eres Cartman, es como cuando te decían gordo, tampoco lo eras, solo que la gente malvada te quiere confundir para que cambies tu actitud y eso no se podrá¨ se recriminaba mentalmente.

Ahora el castaño se mataba mentalmente, su cerebro le estaba jugando bromas pesadas desde el momento que lo puso a dudar que y porque lo hizo, se estaba volviendo tedioso y a la vez empeoraba con el paso de los minutos.

Cartman seguía con ideas de cómo poder volver a la normalidad, el doctor Morrison había llamado a su madre después de la cita e indico que no puede avanzar por el hecho de que fuese retraído, el obviamente se encabrono al escuchar eso, luego su madre lo castigo por encender el altavoz cuando se encontraba hablando con el titulado en psicología.

-hey culón!...hoy estas más raro que nada, hasta parece que tienes ¨arena en la vagina¨-dijo burlonamente Kyle sacando de sus pensamientos a Eric.

-estúpido pelirrojo judío, te demandare por robarme mis frases, además yo no tengo vagina, tu si- le miro retadoramente.

-cállate imbécil…- Kyle no aguantaba y se comenzaba a tornarse en todo su rostro un color similar al de sus rizados cabellos.

-no te tengo miedo-

-ni mucho menos yo-

-cálmense chicos,- llego Stan a separarlos un poco más cuando notaba algo cercanía indicando una pelea próxima. –no tienen que pelear de nuevo- se interpuso en medio – pero, hablando enserio Cartman andas más raro de lo usual –le lanzo una mirada confusa –de nuevo quieres llegar a los golpes con Kyle y eso la mayoría de las veces no pasa, es mas siempre has dicho que lo golpearas el día que seas el segundo Hitler en el planeta y lo exterminaras primero o mantendrás de esclavo… -explico el pelinegro.

-saben que…- vio a ambos fijamente –no tengo tiempo para ustedes estúpido hippie, y maldito judío – Cartman casi huyo del pasillo repleto de chicos.

-ese idiota actúa muy raro últimamente, no crees? – expuso el pelirrojo con un rostro pensativo.

-no tiene porque interesarte…- señalo el pelinegro algo celoso por la ¨preocupación¨ de Kyle a su ¨enemigo¨.

-no me interesa- dijo cuando estaban un poco más cerca entre ellos –hablo enserio – sus rostros, o era su imaginación, o se acercaban lentamente como si se fuesen a besar.

-mejor hacemos un trió, sería más divertido- interfirió Kenny el momento entre Kyle y Stan con su comentario más porno y gay posible, al momento de abrazar a los dos desde sus hombros.

-cállate Kenny- susurro Kyle mas apenado y avergonzado que nada –no sabes ni lo que dices-

-eso dices tú, pero en realidad ustedes dos no quieren dar por enterado al mundo lo que en verdad son, o mejor dicho sus gustos- indico con una mirada acusadora y picara a los dos chicos que abrazaba, mientras que el color no bajaba de sus mejillas –cuando sean gays declarados oficialmente les diré en su cara ¨se los dije¨ y tendrán que aceptar un trió conmigo, quieran o no… soy muy bueno convenciendo- sonrió ladeadamente.

Cartman casi volaba dejando atrás a su amigos y escapaba, había divisado a lo lejos a Kenny acercarse hacia ellos y lo miraba con una cara de satisfacción, y a él era a quien menos quería ver, por su grandísima culpa tenía que asistir a un psicólogo, en parte también por su madre, por su estúpida preocupación sobre su ¨niño¨.

Llego a su casillero y tomo una bolsa que tenia dentro la tomo fuertemente y empezó a vomitar dentro de ella, se sentía un idiota porque ya parecía Stan cuando veía a una chica, pero esto pasaba solo cuando veía a Kenny después de lo ocurrido, y entonces desechaba la idea de que le… gustaba, porque era obvio que no era gay ni un rarito!, el simplemente lo uso, y lo peor de todo era que cuando lo veía a los ojos directamente su estomago se revolcaba por esa extraña sensación dentro de sí y ahí lo que llevaba al chico a vomitar.

-estúpida vida la mía- susurro molesto.

Sonó el timbre de inicio de clases, otro día mas, veinticuatro horas a la basura, la vida desperdiciándose poco a poco, sonó nuevamente el timbre retumbando aun mas en cada rincón escolar, una señal para ingresar a su clase más próxima.

El martes había pasado tan rápidamente que se le olvido el hecho de que ya estuviese en miércoles, una mirada profunda paso por su mente rápidamente y un rojo el rostro, esto claramente no podía seguir así, su sonrisa falsa macabra estaba ahuyentando a todos alrededor y era por eso que la invento, en estos momentos no necesitaba a nadie cerca.

Terminaron las clases y los chicos estaban hablando mientras salían de la preparatoria, Kyle y Stan estaban animados y sumidos en su conversación y dejaron detrás de ellos a Kenny y Cartman, los cuales guardaban un lúgubre silencio el cual Kenny se disponía a romper.

-hey Cartman?.- trato de llamar la atención lo cual el otro solo gimió levemente pues estaba completamente ido –Cartman?- trato de nuevo pero al no recibir respuesta lo tomo del hombro y se espanto del modo en que se alejo, era claro que ahora si estaba en el mundo real.

-este… lo siento chicos yo me largo- dijo yéndose por el camino contrario a los otros –nos vemos maricas-

-oigan? Eso no fue raro?- dijo el pelirrojo

-algo- le resto importancia

-es que dijo ¨lo siento¨- y todos abrieron los ojos extrañados, de verdad que algo estaba mal.

Stan y Kyle caminaron por la acera a su casa mientras que Kenny aun observaba todo desde el lugar donde los había dejado ese maldito de Eric.

Cartman estaba algo ido pero sin pensarlo aun caminaba hacia el consultorio, su mente se mantenía alejada de cualquier pensamiento fuera de lo normal que por ahora no quería dentro, miro ambos lados de la carretera en la espera de cruzar al otro lado tan entretenido en el pasar de los autos de lado a lado le era su mejor opción de no inmiscuirse en sus propios pensamientos.

-vaya mierda en la que estoy metido- seguía enojándose consigo mismo y aun más que nada con Kenneth –pero habrá venganza, maldito puto- pronuncio con algo más que rencor.

Llego al establecimiento del doctor algo agitado y es que para llegar tenía que caminar un buen y hoy si lo sintió más que otros días, pues pensando más en el camino el cansancio le llego más directo, dio un respiro largo, profundo y sonoro antes de dar el primer paso dentro del recinto con gran pesadez como si con un paso se estuviera hundiendo o si su pie llegara a pesar una tonelada.

Paso a su cita instantáneamente puesto que llego a la hora exacta, miro el sitio como si fuese desconocido a pesar de llevar ahí un tiempo pero la manía de encontrar algo nuevo era de esperarse en el.

-pasa, Eric- dijo el Doctor cerca de un sofá único entre psicólogos

-ahora qué?- pregunto sentándose en ese sofá que pareciera solo para raritos

-nada de ¨ahora qué?¨- miro inexpresivo el doctor- solo necesito que me cuentes mas de tu ¨problema¨ aunque deberías dejar de considerarlo eso, ten en cuenta que esta es solo la segunda sesión pero tú te mantienes alejado y cercano- volteo la vista a su libreta –pero también ten alejado ese mal humor-

-a la mierda contigo- empezó a tutear sin permiso

Y así empezó su dichosa segunda sesión

* * *

><p><strong>NA: perdonen la demora este es el capitulo completo que debia subir ahora lo subire sin partes y asi XD... perdonen! pero si les gusto mucho subire el segunto completito ahorita jajajaja thanks por los fav y los R&amp;R enserio mil gracias!<strong>


	2. Capitulo 2

**El psicólogo**

**Capitulo 2: La práctica**

Solo han pasado unas semanas o meses si se ponía a contar con exactitud pero en realidad no le importaba ya demasiado, tendido en la cama en las tardes era su más reciente vicio y no le gustaba ser fastidiado. Veía su techo pero a la vez no lo hacía pues su mente estaba en blanco, como si su cerebro hubiese sido raptado.

Soltó un berrido de dolor aunque no lo sintiera en aquel preciso momento pero de nuevo la frustración se apodero de él, un chasquido inaudible y como alguien prendiendo el bombillo su cerebro reinicio su trabajo.

-cariño?- hablo su madre del otro lado de la puerta, tanto su ensoñamiento no le hizo escuchar el leve forcejeo que hacia su madre con su delgada mano al picaporte intentando abrir la puerta en unos intentos fallidos por la cerradura puesta –estas bien? Quieres algo de comer? O unos bocadillos?-

Vaya que no se le quitaba la maña de ofrecer alimentos cada vez que su comportamiento era extraño a lo habitual pero no le quedaba nada que hacer. Observo el suelo de su habitación recogió de nuevo una de las tantas historietas que desde su revuelo mental habían quedado esparcidas por toda el área, la hojeo sin saber porque mirando cada imagen fugazmente obviamente dándose su tiempo en responderle a su madre o sin querer responderle, lo que sucediera primero.

Bueno y sin embargo no contestarle salió en primero. Termino de hojear el comic y su madre ya no se escuchaba detrás de la puerta pero agudizando el oído podía escucharla bajando las escaleras con quietud. Pateo la historieta lejos de sí y tomo otra haciéndola bola que paro golpeando la puerta de su armario. Joterias, mariconadas, putos, niñas y niñas, niños y niños, Gays, lesbianas, puras guarrerias que se le ocurrían en un momento así, no tenía cita hoy pero muchos dirían que la necesitaba. Chillo como hombre, estaba solo pero por eso no tenía que cambiar su forma de auto abatirse tenía que ser de un marica en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Se levanto completamente y sintió el frio piso bajo las plantas de sus pies descalzos, observo el suelo y dio su primer paso a la puerta, quito el seguro del cerrojo y la abrió para seguir el caminar lento. Bajo las escaleras como su madre hace un momento y camino a la cocina con algo en la cabeza, un vaso de agua. Sencillo. Sin hambre. Solo sed.

Se sentó en la silla más cercana a la mesa con el vaso de agua en su mano, sorbió un poco y miro al vacio de la pared, bien podría irse a ver algo de televisión o solo dando zapping en busca de ¿diversión?

-hijo?- se asomo su madre desde el pasillo más cercano –estas bien?- volvió a la pregunta que no quiso responder.

Sus ojos sin vida la miraron por un momento y otro sorbo de agua fue el único sonido en el ambiente que rompió un silencio desagradable.

-voy a mi cuarto- se levanto y dejo el vaso medio vacío o medio lleno…

-voy a ir al centro comercial… quieres algo? El iphone nuevo que ha salido? O el disco de tu grupo favorito? Tal vez la biografía de Hitler con fotografías ined…- se quedo callada al notar la presencia ausente

No la soportaba en estos momentos… necesitaba salir a un sitio donde no se encontrara con alguien impertinente. Clink! ¨ya se!¨ pensó y tomo el teléfono para llamar a una persona que siempre estaba dispuesto para él.

-hola?- hablo la voz infantil del otro lado del aparato

-hey, idiota- miro su traje de ¨el mapache¨ de su niñez recordando su pequeña alianza anti heroica –ven a mi casa, ahora- ordeno pero no tan bruscamente como antes –trae tus juegos de silent Hill y resident evil con tus pistolas para Xbox- indico

-esta… está bien- dijo nerviosamente el menor y Eric colgó, no hacía falta decir que era Cartman por la voz mandona y el estilo en pedir las cosas.

¨Piensa en él y te lamentaras¨ se repetía por millonésima vez. Miro el reloj y vio a la ventana, no tardaría en llegar Butters se tomaba 15 minutos de casa a casa y habían pasado ya 14 de esos 15 minutos.

Dicho y hecho sonó el timbre en menos de un minuto y de nuevo agudizo el oído para escuchar los murmullos, seguro seria la bienvenida de su madre al zopenco aquel, sonrió un poco recordando lo imbécil que era el rubio aquel y después de todo supo que no todo estaba perdido tenía que luchar por su hombría y por su vuelta a la normalidad.

-hola… Eric…- saludo el pequeño algo asustado al mayor quien en su sonrisa macabra veía un porvenir malo.

Después de eso no hizo falta nada y volvieron a tiempos antiguos donde Butters se volvía el compinche de Cartman y a todo lugar se manejaban juntos, algo que solo una persona lo noto y sintió un pequeño bicho llamado celos dispuesto a saltar por respuestas que necesitaba a la de ya.

Otras semanas y meses pasaban de nuevo y apenas faltaban 4 meses para que el año se acabara pero las situaciones no se veían en su fin. Las sesiones del psicólogo no ayudaban o simple y sencillamente Cartman no aportaba a las circunstancias.

¨Bien serias un estúpido si lo dices¨ pensó muy nervioso mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente como el agua de un grifo abierta a todo lo que da y hasta sudaba más que cuando estuvo en sus tiempos de hacer ejercicio extremo, si hubiera sabido que con estar nervioso o en una ambiente lleno de tensión propia desde hace mucho tiempo se abría ahorrado el deporte.

-Eric…- invito a hablar el doctor

-está bien!- grito y el doctor solo alzo la mirada a el chico que del grito se levanto del sofá.

-cálmate- dijo con voz monótona y redirigiendo la vista al cuaderno

-bien!- disminuyo el tono de voz –dígame como curarme después del beso de ese puto pobretón de mierda!- dijo agitado- cúreme usted es doctor, no?- le miro Cartman después de sentarse con las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas, mano derecha en la rodilla derecha y mano izquierda en rodilla izquierda.

-porque no lo aceptas?- la primera pregunta luego de que no hiciera ninguna por casi **5 temporadas completas***.

-esta bromeando, cierto?- arqueo una ceja confundido ante el chiste malo

-no…- se deslaza las piernas para que ya no estén cruzadas y observa al chico poniendo de lado la libreta junto a sus lentes –en base a todas las sesiones que hemos tenido simplemente te quiero decir que tu preocupación es un simple beso y eso no es la gran cosa, solo para ti, te desmaterializas por besar a un chico y francamente para que te pongas así es porque tienes que pensar claramente en si te gusto o no, si no te hubiese gustado simplemente tratarías al chico, viendo tu personalidad y actitud, peor que aun judío pelirrojo y pecoso- dijo y se volvió a su antigua postura –es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima semana-

Salió del consultorio y del edificio con ambos pies como si nada aunque interiormente estaba con los pies tan pesados como el oro, saco su celular y vio la hora en medio de la pantalla brillante, desplazo su dedo en la pantalla táctil y busco en su agenda el número últimamente estuvo marcando.

Primer bip y aun nada, en ese estado todo iba a empeorar ya que su entorno no cooperaba con su estado de anime, segundo bip y aun nada, alzo la mirada al cielo y se contuvo el gritar y maldecir a todos los maricas del mundo, y el primero seria Kenny después, claro está, Kyle y su novio hippie, desde que ayudo a ese par ya no aguanta lo acaramelados que andan en cualquier sitio, tercer bip, nada.

-hola Eric…- ahora el rubiecillo hablaba con menos temor que las veces pasadas que recibía intempestivamente la llamada del mayor para jugar o ir al centro comercial por las maquinas de monedas

-estás en tu casa, marica?- pregunto molesto nunca se había tardado tanto en contestar, sabía muy bien lo irritable que se ponía cuando tardaba y siempre contestaba al primer bip, pero ahora fue hasta el tercero y era desquiciante

-si- simple y sencilla respuesta tuvo que dar ante el problema que se veía venir a causa de su pequeño descuido, por así llamarlo.

-voy para allá- y sin buscar respuesta camino poco después de colgar el móvil.

Mientras daba pasos parsimoniosos miraba su celular en su mano, que si se mantenía así seguro se le caería y sufriría daños graves en el display, llevando a enojos y gritos junto a una gran suma de dinero por arreglarlo o comprar otro.

Llego a la casa de Butters y siempre vio en ella lo mismo de común que en otras había pero al parecer se sentía mejor que en otras.

-oye…Eric-

-…-

-porque ahora?-

-…-

-Eric…- se escucho ahora nervioso

-…-

-Me escuchas?- se acerco

-…-

-Eric- llamo más fuerte y la mirada del castaño se poso en el sorprendiéndolo

-que quieres?-

-llevamos más de 2 horas sin hacer nada, y ya está anocheciendo…-

-quieres que me vaya?- dijo quieto

-no… no, solo que… estas ahora más raro que las veces anteriores- dijo tartamudeando sin querer

-no lo creo- y la plática del doctor llego a su mente.

Y si el beso le gusto y no lo quiere admitir, y si ahora tiene que aceptar los sentimientos ocultos que tenia hacia Kenny, y si era lo que los pobres llamaban Karma y después de tanto y tanto burlarse y quejarse de los maricas se estaba volviendo uno, y si de lo marica que se volvía recibiría burla de un maricon y así se creerán más que él para humillarlo como él lo hacía. Un futuro Hitler no podía ser ni judío, ni pelirrojo y mucho menos un marica.

-te burlarías de un gay?- miro al rubio en duda

-porque lo dices?- se sonrojo inmediatamente

-qué opinas de los gays?- y su mirada inquisidora aumento

-bueno… pensé que nunca llegaría el momento o seria ya dentro de algún tiempo en que te lo tuviera que confesar-

¨Mierda!¨pensó el ahora mas atlético Cartman ¨esto creo no será bueno¨

-dilo ya…-

-yo soy gay, también pensé que lo notarias pero has estado tan sumido en ti mismo que no creo que pudieses notar a los demás…- dijo aun sonrojado como desde que se nombro la palabra gay en la conversación –no has notado que hace tres o cuatro meses a mitad de tu depresión o como le quieras decir, han empezado a salir del closet las personas, hasta Wendy se descubrió lesbiana y termino saliendo con Bebe- dijo como si fuera la más grande ironía aunque hablaba sin pensar y pensaba sin hablar –mira que yo tengo novio y tu por casualidad o sin querer no lo has visto pero de que lo conoces, lo conoces- añadió con confianza al entrar en un tema de su suma experiencia.

-Quién es?- pregunto intrigado

-Clyde- se sonrojo mas como si estuviera se confesado o al igual que cuando se confeso

-que mierda…- murmuro abatido

-no lo es si eres parte…- y miro hacia un punto fijo cerca de la esquina de la habitación

-no trates de cambiar lo que es…-

-no trato, simplemente me hago parte-

Y la conversación murió en un santiamén para que se quedaran callados y actuaran como si pensaran en lo que diría el otro, jugando el PS, PSP, Xbox, Wii y todo juego existente en la casa del menor. Sin decir palabra alguna. Sin hablarse mutuamente. Callados completamente.

Eric Cartman se había levantado temprano y con un solo pensamiento en mente, disfrutar su sábado sin interrupciones ni pensamientos negativos de gente indeseada, gays, lesbianas o algún pordiosero estúpido sin querer referirse a uno en específico.

Se baño y rasuro su pequeña barba de tres días que no había notado, y por supuesto que era típico de su edad tenerla pero mantenerla solo si fuese un mostacho como el de su ídolo pero la escuela le había prohibido esa fachada y por ese detalle se mantenía a la raya.

Miro su cuerpo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que desde que empezó a cambiar lo mantuvo. Vio sus facciones, si alguien lo viera diría que se ve realmente guapo con aquellas líneas rectas y sin sus tan antiguas curvas, su piel en estos últimos meses se había apegado a los músculos que nunca pensó tener y se marcaban cuadros en el centro de su abdomen, de entre su pubis se iniciaba un camino de vello varonil hasta su miembro que ahora, si quería, podía mirar sin una panza estorbosa.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

Había cambiado totalmente y eso estaba bien, creía.

Se puso la toalla sujeta en sus caderas que ya tenía y camino a su armario, saco una playera con Terrance y Phillip, que aun eran sus personajes favoritos, saco un pantalón con estilo camuflaje y su chamarra roja distinguible. No era la misma que tenía desde pequeño, no, simplemente que el color rojo era su color, como la sangre de alguien, él ensangrentado de algún judío estúpido y mar… se detuvo un poco, la sonrisa macabra de su cara se volvió rígida y cambio a una seria, ahora la palabra Marica no era la misma en su mente y de ahora en adelante le sería algo ¿distinto?

En su chamarra estaba bordada una imagen que abarcaba el 90% de la parte trasera. A él le encantaba presumirla como si fuese la más genial persona. El la consideraba su propia madre teresa aunque sería su padre Hitler, y la idea de que su padre fuese él le daba una alegría.

Salió de su casa sin avisar a su madre o al enclenque de Butters. Después de aquello también comenzaba a verlo distinto y no podía describir como.

Camino y camino sin mirar atrás o a los lados, solo adelante. Reía solo pero nadie sabía porque solo él y su mente sabían porque. Porque se ponía triste o porque reía, porque se ponía serio o lloraba. Un arca llena de sentimientos cambiantes.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: que tal? como dije aqui esta debo muchas cosas y lo malo es que las subire poco a poco lo siento! solo faltan ya dos capitulos asi que byebye!<strong>


	3. info

Queridos lectores:

lo siento si es que están desesperados por que termine mis historias en progreso, pero lamentablemente ahora no tengo computadora. se que debo demasiadas historias, tales como:

1.- Esclavitud

2.- Skins

3.- El psicólogo

4.- Pornstar

5.- Algunas reglas del amor cortes

6.- Feel good

7.- la hermana de2D

8.- Daria Regresa

9.- Hace Tiempo

Lo sé, ya tengo la continuación de todas, pero me falta escribirlas en Word y sin computadora no puedo. Lamentablemente también he entrado a la universidad y necesito estar bien en psicología

para mayores informes contactarme en Facebook como Selene Belem Valderrabano Marquez

Atte La Autora

MuzzgozzitaThorn


End file.
